Our new adventure began
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Noticias inesperadas, sentimientos encontrados; pero lo más importante, es que aun están juntos con aventuras esperando por su regreso. Basado en el capítulo 419 del manga.


**Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Spoilers en todo su esplendor.**

**Vine a dar señales de vida con un regalito xD Aun sigo aquí, amores míos 3**  
**Gracias por ser pacientes :3  
Traté de publicarlo hace días, pero no se que sucedió con fanfiction que no me permitía entrar :l**

**Canción de inspiración: Pieces of me de One Ok Rock. Que le queda como anillo al dedo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Our new adventure began**_

_Noticias inesperadas, sentimientos encontrados; pero lo más importante, es que aun están juntos con aventuras esperando por su regreso. Basado en el capítulo 419 del manga._

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Tail se disolvió y, aun así, conservaban las marcas del gremio.

Observó detenidamente la mano de Lucy mientras ella explicaba lo que había sucedido. Tantos cambios en un año. Jamás espero tal acontecimiento.  
Se suponía que eran una familia, ¿Por qué una familia se separaría?

Estaba muy feliz cuando vio a Lucy de nuevo, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez. Su cabello era más largo, lucía más linda con ese estilo, pero obviamente no lo diría. Seguía aturdido por la noticia.

— ¡¿Fairy Tail… se separó?!- la conmoción de la realidad golpeó directamente a su subconsciente. Happy reaccionó de la misma manera.

— Sucedió el día después que se fueron.- explicó la rubia.

— Pero… ¿Por qué… ellos… se separaron?

Era incapaz de pensar en alguna razón y, por la mirada de Lucy, supuso que ella estaba en la misma situación. Incluso lo acepto. Aunque Natsu no lo haría.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al abuelo?- pregunto impaciente. No aceptaría algo así de la nada. Imposible. — ¡Le voy a sacar los sesos! Mejor aún, voy a quitarle lo que le queda de cabello.

— El maestro esta desaparecido.- explicó nuevamente la rubia.

Absolutamente imposible. El gremio estaba bien, todos lo estaban cuando se fue. Él regresaría a casa y todo continuaría igual. Ese era el plan.

— ¡Incluso si el abuelo les dijo que se separarían, ellos debieron negarse! Laxus podría haber tomado fácilmente la posición del siguiente maestro.- reprochó. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando el abuelo? ¡¿En qué pensaban todos ellos?!

¿Qué más pudo haber pasado? ¿Vivía en el mismo mundo? Porque ya no lo creía así. Sus propios amigos lo habían abandonado. Increíble. Todos eran un montón de idiotas egoístas. Irse cada uno por su cuenta sin pensar en los demás.

— ¿Realmente tienes el derecho de decir eso, Natsu?- la voz de Lucy lo desconcertó. No fue solo la forma en que lo dijo, sino también la propia pregunta.

— ¿Huh?

¿Ahora de que estaba hablando?

— Después de todo, tú no pensaste en el gremio, ¿no es así? No hablaste con nadie cuando decidiste desaparecer para ir en tu propio viaje…

Oh. Eso.

Tragó duro y comenzó a sudar en nerviosismo. Él era el idiota egoísta, él fue quien se fue primero. Lucy estaba molesta.

— Err…- no sabía que decir en su defensa.

Era valiente, entrenó para volverse más fuerte, podría ganar cualquier pelea, pero con Lucy era un tema completamente diferente. Jamás ganaría contra ella. Lucy siempre tenía la razón y aunque lo intentara, terminaría rindiéndose ante ella.

Lo único que nunca cambiaría, era su debilidad por cierta chica rubia de ojos marrones.

— Lo siento. Tú y Happy debieron tener muchas cosas en mente.- se disculpó. — Estoy segura que todo fue igual para el maestro y todos los demás.

Natsu fue incapaz de decir algo más. Tenía un buen punto como siempre.

Decidió que sería bueno olvidar ese asunto por el momento. Aunque honestamente, le impresionó la manera en que sus palabras sonaron más maduras de lo que solían. La fortaleza de Lucy era simplemente deslumbrante.

El nuevo apartamento de Lucy era más grande que el anterior. Aun conservando el estilo femenino de la rubia. Inclusive su dulce aroma.  
Dios, como echó de menos todo eso.

Les ofreció asilo y ambos tuvieron que alabarla como la diosa que era. Amable, acogedora, considerada, era bueno tener algo familiar a su lado, algo que no hubiera cambiado durante el año de su ausencia. Era bueno estar nuevamente con ella.

Tuvo que rogarle a Lucy para que convocara a Cancer y cortara su cabello. Según Lucy, el cabello largo lucía muy bien en él. Se avergonzó un poco por el comentario, pero sentía que el corte era necesario. Los mechones que caían por su frente algunas veces le dificultaba la vista, especialmente cuando peleaba y el sudor se hacía presente. Además, su cabeza se sentía más pesada y fue realmente un alivio librarse de su larga cabellera. Aunque complacer a Lucy y mantenerlo largo hubiera sido buena idea para una disculpa por todo el año que estuvo ausente.

Ya pensaría en algo más.

Tomó un baño relajante junto con Happy e invito a Lucy a unirse a ellos. Ella se negó y él perdió su oportunidad de ver nuevamente esas curvas. En realidad no importaba mucho. Tenía unas flamas capaces de derretir lo que fuera, incluyendo las delicadas prendas de la rubia. Solo tenía que idear el plan perfecto.

Conversaron, contaron sus anécdotas, robándole sonrisas y algunas risas a Lucy. Todo era genial. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.  
Charlaron por horas hasta que Lucy decidió irse a dormir. Fue un día largo y debían descansar.

Cuando Lucy desapareció en su habitación, Natsu se mantuvo despierto y absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo que dijo Lucy aun continuaba siendo difícil de asimilar.  
¿Tantos años con cada uno de ellos y desaparecer de la nada? Él hizo lo mismo, así que no tenía razones para quejarse.  
Todos tenían sus propios motivos para hacerlo justo como él y, de alguna forma, lo entendía.

— Happy…

— Aye.- respondió el exceed.

— ¿El gremio realmente se separó? No puedo creer que lo esté.

Soltó un suspiro y se reincorporó, quedando sentado sobre el mueble en el que dormiría.  
El problema no era que todos se hubieran alejado, sino aquella chica que parecía preocupada por lo sucedido.

— Solo hay una cosa por hacer…- solo había una manera de subir sus ánimos y pasar un buen momento. — ¡Vamos a dibujar sobre el rostro de Lucy mientras duerme!- le sonrió cómplice a su compañero.

— ¡Ya tengo los bolígrafos listos para atacar!- Happy meneó su cola, emocionado por la travesura.

Ambos entraron sigilosamente a la habitación, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. La buscaron entre la oscuridad y la localizaron durmiendo sobre su cama.

Rió por lo bajo.

— Esta dormida… ¡Se atreve a dormir!

— Natsu, asegúrate de no despertarla.- susurró su amigo.

Hicieron su camino de puntillas hasta ella, suprimiendo sus risas, hasta que algo detrás de ellos sobre la pared captó toda su atención. La luz era tenue y difícilmente lograba ver, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Todo el muro estaba cubierto de fotografías, mapas, direcciones, todo tipo de datos, era impresionante. Tragó saliva. Se quedo sin aliento por el sorprendente descubrimiento.

— La ubicación de todos.- escuchó la voz de Happy. — Estas son notas increíblemente detalladas. Información de avistamientos… y las fechas en que fueron vistos.

Cuando se enteró del gremio, se molestó. Pero no había nada por hacer si esa fue la decisión del abuelo y de todos los demás. Le pareció divertido colarse a la habitación de Lucy y dibujar sobre su rostro, tal vez eso los haría sentir mejor y tendrían un momento alegre para olvidarlo.

No tenía intensiones de hacer alguna rabieta por lo que había sucedido, no tenia intensiones de hacer absolutamente nada. Hasta que vio ese muro.

Él le pidió que cuidara de todos y ninguno de ellos estaba alrededor. Lucy se había quedado sola.

— Lucy…

Debía echarlos de menos, a sus amigos, a su familia. Natsu también lo hacía. Fairy Tail lo era todo para ellos y no podría terminar aun.  
Todo el esfuerzo de Lucy por encontrar algún paradero sobre alguno de ellos por fin tendría resultados.

La información sería muy útil y la utilizaría. Si Lucy quería al gremio de vuelta, lo obtendría.

— Happy, empaca las cosas de Lucy.- dijo a su amigo. — Nos vamos.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo al despertar, fue ir en busca de Natsu y Happy. Ambos se encontraban buscando comida y quejándose de lo hambrientos que estaban.

Sintió un alivio enorme al verlos allí y que todo era verdad. No un sueño. Era real. Tenía miedo de perderlos de nuevo.

Cambió sus pijamas y decidió preparar el almuerzo para todos. Ya no estaba sola.

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina, cuando escuchó varios disturbios fuera de su casa.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?- se asomó por la ventana y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrirlo. — ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo el ejercito frente a mi casa a estas horas del amanecer?!

El ejército de Crocus se encontraba merodeando frente a su vivienda. No había hecho nada malo, tampoco se había metido en problemas, ¿Por qué…?

— Diablos, ¿Nos encontraron ya?

Por supuesto. Solo Natsu podría ser el culpable.

— ¡¿Esto es obra tuya?!

No respondió. Solo la sujetó y tiró de su brazo.

— Es hora de mover el trasero, Lucy.

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó asustada y de nuevo la ignoró. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar este comportamiento? No debería sorprenderle.

Aunque lo hizo.

Intentó librarse de su agarre, pero Natsu la tomó entre sus brazos y se lanzó por la ventana, destrozándola completamente.

Soltó un grito que pudo jurar que se escuchó en toda la capital. Estaba loco, ambos lo estaban. Los militares fueron tras ellos y Natsu solo huyo con ella entre sus brazos y Happy volando a su lado.

Era vergonzoso.

— ¿Cómo fui absorbida por tus trucos? ¡Ya puedes bajarme ahora!

Aun sobre el suelo, tenía que continuar corriendo. Sintió la familiaridad de la situación en su pecho, pero fue rápidamente desechada por complicada situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Natsu?- volvió a preguntar. Al menos tenía el derecho de saber cómo terminaría en prisión por culpa de ese tonto.

La sonrisa en su rostro solo le indico la gravedad del asunto.

— Coloque una señal por el resurgimiento de Fairy Tail en el lugar en donde más destacaría. Si vas a hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo grande o irte a casa.

Natsu haciendo algo a lo grande solo traía problemas y más problemas. Cualquiera lo sabía.

— No te preocupes. Ese tipo de flama es una que desaparecerá pronto por su cuenta.- el exceed intentó tranquilizarla.

Sus palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un salto. ¿El resurgimiento de Fairy Tail? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los busco por tanto tiempo. No era tan fácil como Natsu creía.

— ¡Esa es la ultima de mis preocupaciones! Incluso si dices que quieres resucitar a Fairy Tail…

— Podemos hacerlo si solo creemos.- otro vuelco para su corazón. Vio a través de sus pensamientos. Incluso después del tiempo separados, seguía conociéndola perfectamente. — ¡Vamos a reunir a todos y traerlos de vuelta al gremio!

Imposible.

Ella lo intentó.

Encontrar a todos era imposible.

Pero Natsu estaba allí, con ella. Sonriendo como siempre. Haciendo desastres como acostumbraba. Invitándola a una nueva aventura justo como la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¡Vamos!- la invitó con una enorme sonrisa. La sonrisa que la llevo con su familia, la sonrisa que la llevo lejos, la sonrisa que la mantuvo en pie.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tomaría la mano de Natsu y se dejaría llevar por él. Iría a cualquier lugar, lo seguiría hasta el final. Nada era imposible junto a Natsu.

— ¡Sí!

Y fue así, como su nueva aventura comenzó.

* * *

.

.

.

**En realidad, pienso que a Lucy no le agradaba su larga cabellera, pero tuve que reflejarme a mi misma en ella porque a mí me encanto y no iba a escribir algo malo sobre eso xD Aunque mantuve la esencia, o eso espero.**  
**¡Natsu debió quedarse con su sexy cabello y complacerme! ¿Una coleta fue mucho pedir? TT-TT**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado *3***

**Nos leeremos muy pronto. Bye, bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
